His Name Was Beilschmidt
by Zabu Zabu Shin Sen Gumi
Summary: Living as a country is as easy as it can get for Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas. But when a certain miracle happens, will it bring the couple even closer or apart from each other? ACHTUNG! Contains MPREG and GESCHLETSVERKHER.
1. A Miracle?

Feliciano frowned. Something was off today, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He had had his fill of pasta today and even took a two-hour siesta while Ludwig was away at work.

He lightly touched his forehead, searching for a cause. Finding nothing wrong there, Feliciano grimaced and traveled to the restroom.

"Ve~, come on, Feliciano!" He whispered, shutting the door and locking it. He immediately began stripping off his shirt, pants and undergarments.

"Maybe a shower would be good for you." He repeated Ludwig's words from the other day.

Turning the shower knob to a chilling degree, the Vargas hopped into the bathtub, letting the spray hit his hair and Mediterranean tanned body. He sighed; his muscles still felt tense. To solve the problem, he plunged the knob to 'warm'.

Feliciano took the hidden Oregano soap from under a wash towel and lathered his hands with it, smoothing it over his torso. He stopped at his stomach.

"Ve~?" He made a quizzical sound and held his hands at his stomach under the shower.

Pressing on his abdomen, he noticed it was stiff. This wasn't a good sign. Did he have some type of disease, perhaps, cancer?

Feliciano circled it with his fingers, pressing firmly on it. He stifled a frightened squeak as a million different thoughts filled his head.

* * *

After turning off the tap (that had now run out of hot water) and dressing into a clean, crisp blue uniform that his ally had pressed a day ago, he skipped into the kitchen, taking a list of ingredients missing from the pantry. Ludwig just so happened be sitting at the dining table, his thin glasses on the bridge of his nose and a thick "nameless" novel in his hand.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano shrieked, making the blonde knock over a teacup, which crashed onto the floor. "We're out of pasta!"

Groaning over the broken teacup that was given to him by Roderich, he finally replied, "Fine, fine, please, just go to the store. I will clean this up, alright?"

Pecking his love on the lips, he smiled sweetly and quickly pulled on Ludwig's evening coat. Then, heading out the door, he blew another kiss before shutting the door.

"Si, I love Germany!" He sang while walking on the pavement. "And I love pasta~!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey there, beautiful!" Feliciano turned his head to meet the albino face of an elder Beilschmidt. "Where are you going, eh, Feliciano?"

"Gilbert!" Feliciano squeaked, hugging the ruby-eyed man tight. "I was just going to the store to pick up a few things. Can you believe it? We ran out of pasta!"

Jealous, the German's bird, Gilbird, tweeted annoyingly and started plucking at the white hair of his owner.

"Aye, Gilbird! Stop it, would you?" Gilbert turned back to the small Italian. "Well, I have a motorcycle here, so if you want to, I could always drop you off! Sound like a plan?"

"Ve~! That's wonderful! Thank you, Gil!"

* * *

After thanking Gilbert for the thousandth time, Feliciano entered the supermarket, grabbing a shopping basket at the front.

He went to the usual isle, to pick up pasta and other products. Maybe he should get some other specialties for Ludwig, too; he went to the meat section.

Placing in his basket a few pound of some type of meat that was supposed to be for bratwurst, he headed out of that place as fast as his legs could carry him (without running). It scared him to stand in the refrigerated meat area for a very long time.

He passed the medicine and test isle… Feliciano stopped. Knitting his perfectly arched eyebrows together, he faintly touched his belly, feeling the hardness that scared him. The brunette finally gathered the strength to walk through the isle.

Stopping where he saw the pregnancy tests, he coughed slightly. Feliciano knew that this was an absurd idea, but he feared that anything could happen. He plucked one out of its place and put into the basket as well, quickly hurrying to the check out, panting from fear and just plain walking.

* * *

By the time he arrived at Ludwig's home, the blonde man had already made dinner for them. Feliciano sighed, he knew there was going to be no pasta or pizza or any other type of Italian food tonight.

"Mm," Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead sweetly. "Come to the table when you're ready, OK?"

Plastering on his best smile he put down the grocery bags and hugged the German.

"Ve~, I just need a moment to get myself cleaned up." He mumbled, trying to sound happy.

Feliciano tried to control his breath. He had just taken the test and was now waiting for the results.

"You shouldn't worry about anything," he cooed to himself. "Nothing's going to happen, and you know it!" He tapped his long, slender fingers on the counter, trying to pass the time.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap; tap…_

He looked down at the digital test stick (he didn't know, but he bought the most expensive test. Usually, pregnancy tests aren't digital) and held it up to see the result.

'PREGNANT' The Italian read. OK, that's a- wait, what?

He read it again and again, trying to find something that he did incorrectly. No, he did everything right, he made sure of it! Tears trailed down his olive-tanned face from those warm chocolate-brown gems.

"My God," He whimpered. "I'm pregnant,"

Feliciano collapsed on the tile floor, blacking out and watching his vision swirl into the darkness.

* * *

OK, so like, I deleted the first post, one, because it was so messy and all drafty... TWO! I edited some stuff and now I have good line breaks. XD I have to admit, I'm SO slow at technology and anything computer wise... Just ask my cousins and friends!

Yeah, anyway, I will update the latest and there will be more chapters! Danke, Luete~!


	2. What We Do Every Day

"Shh, mein liebling, everything is fine now." Ludwig pressed an ashen hand to the brown-eyed man's forehead, leading him back to laying on the soft bed again.

"Wha-, what happened?" the blonde asked suddenly.

Blinking owlishly at the faint light streaming from the window, Feliciano was too struck to say anything.

"Nothing, Ludwig. I just passed out from hunger, I guess." He lied through his teeth as smoothly as he could. His mate didn't seem to notice.

Ludwig patted Feliciano's head gently before pecking him on the lips and standing up from the bed.

"Good, then. I'm going to make breakfast for you, anyway. Don't go anywhere. Get some rest," He smiled and headed out to the kitchen.

Stubborn, Feliciano sat up, touching his stomach again. He now knew that he was with child, but how would he tell Ludwig? What if it was not his kid? What would happen then?

The Italian heard a grunt; he shook himself out of his thoughts.

"What did I tell you before, liebling?" Ludwig smirked at him, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Sighing, Feliciano flopped back against the feather-soft pillows. One thing he didn't like was that he himself could not obey Ludwig's orders without a struggle.

"Good, now… What's wrong? You seem very distracted today," His face suddenly became concerned. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Feliciano raised his hands up in what looked like surrender, but really, it was actually in defense. "Nothing is wrong, ve~! I don't know why you're being so stubborn, Ludi!"

Ludwig blushed a hot-chili pepper red as he hung his head low. "Sorry," He replied in a hushed tone. "I'm still freaked on the incident last night, Feliciano." He strode over to the bed again, sitting down and feeling the soft blanket that seemed to buckle at his touch.

"Ludwig, don't blame yourself for anything. I know you're concerned, and I just want to say," He paused, sitting back up and lightly kissing Ludwig's heated cheek. "I love you,"

The ultramarine-eyed man smiled at his lover, kissing him back, but this time on the lips. It wasn't quick, fast and sloppy; they showed true love in this one.

Ludwig frowned when Feliciano pushed him away lightly, trying to get onto the bed for better access.

"Fidanzato," His sweet Feli laughed. "Fidanzato, don't forget the food on the stove! I can smell it burning!"

Ludwig's eyes went wide, racing out of the room as fast as possible. Feliciano couldn't help but giggle quite loudly. Ludwig could push away anything important for the Italian, especially if he was injured.

* * *

"Hey, hey, wake up, Ludwig, Hun." the brunette whispered into the sleeping German's pale ear. Ludwig groaned and rolled over on the couch.

CRASH!

"Ja, I shouldn't have done that," Ludwig had fallen on the floor. No more rolling around, he noted.

Feliciano let out a hearty laugh. He felt his mood lighten. What was happening to him?

"It's almost dinnertime, Ludwig. Since I know you're not in the mood to cook –and neither am I-, want to bring me out for dinner?"

"Fine, fine. Get into the car," Ludwig thought about it a little more. "And you're not driving! And put on your seatbelt! I don't want you to get killed! Not that you would get killed by that, but-," Feliciano put his finger on the blonde's lips to silence his blabbering.

Then, grabbing a coat from the closet and pulling it on, the Italian bounded out the door even before Ludwig had gotten up off the ground.

"You're going to be the death of me, my sweet." He grinned and shook his head.

* * *

By the time they got to the restaurant, the time was almost 19:00, and Feliciano was starting to get cranky.

"How much longer?" He whined.

"Just wait until the waitress asks for how many people, OK?"

"But I'm starving!"

"Please, just have some patience! And stop making a scene! People are starting to notice you!"

Feliciano huffed, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Ludwig. And then he noticed someone, someone running in the distance and another chasing him or her. He then saw Lovino walking.

"Fratello! Fratello! Come here!" He squawked, waving his hands above his head.

Lovino ran over to his younger sibling, glaring daggers at the German standing behind Feliciano.

"Chigii~, why call me now, Feliciano?" The elder complained. "Can't I just talk to you on the phone later?"

"Oh, fine then! If you don't want to say hello to your brother, go for it! I'll see you tomorrow, then." Feliciano's hands swung down low.

Ludwig noticed the great dip in the younger Italian's mood; he put a comforting arm around him. He was careful not to kiss his lover, although it was tempting.

"YOU POTATO BAS-," Lovino was cut off by the sound of someone screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP ME! HELP ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, DA!" Ivan came rushing through the crowd, almost crashing into Lovino himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ludwig asked calmly, apparently a little frightened by the crazed look in the Russian's violet eyes.

"What do you think, Ludwig? Wang Yao's pregnant and I'm going to be a daddy!" He jumped up high in excitement. "But the thing is, Netalia is really mad at me."

"GET BACK HERE!" Netalia screamed, about two blocks away from Ivan's pit stop.

"Oh, just my luck." Ludwig clapped his hand to his face. "We're going to have to get presents for you and Yao,"

"So the four thousand year-old man finally gets it, eh?" Lovino laughed, lightly putting a hand to his heart. "I can't believe you still don't want to be conquered by someone else, Ivan!"

"He's not-," Ivan paused. "OK, maybe he is four thousand years-old, but that doesn't mean I have to be conquered by someone old than me, da!"

They heard a sudden scream, closer than before. Netalia was going to be pounding poor Ivan any second now.

"Ah, shoot. I got to run, guys! I'll see you later!" the violet-eyed squeaked, running off into the distance. "GYAHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hiya, guys! How are you? I just got another chapter uploaded.. I hope this isn't such a pain to you. I deleted my drafty story.

Well, now, you see, I'm going to be a little busy, but don't worry! I apologize to those who had put this on Favorites or Alerts... I was disappointed in my first drafts.


	3. The Married Make Love, Don't They?

Feliciano twirled on his foot several weeks later; he tripped and fell onto the plush bed. Sighing happily, he closed his eyes.

"Sleepy already, huh?" Ludwig exhaled deeply and stood in front of the bed. "Good, you should get to bed." He turned to leave the room.

"No, no, Ludwig! Come back!" Feliciano protested, sitting up and jumped on the German, hugging him from behind.

Ludwig shivered as he felt those smooth hands of Feliciano's smooth up his shirt. He instantly knew he had a need to fulfill.

"Deutschland, Deutschland," the Italian chanted over and over again. He knew what he was getting into.

Ludwig turned on his heel and slapped a hand on Feliciano's mouth gently. "You know that is my country's name, not my name. Do not call me by my country's name like everyone else." He pulled his hand back. "Now, what is it?"

"L-Ludwig," He answered like an obedient child. "You're name is Ludwig Beilschmidt,"

The blonde growled deep in his throat, pushing Feliciano on the bed and letting himself lay down, kissing deeply.

"Ludwig~," Feliciano whined, his complaints tasted by his partner.

"Was? What is it, sweetheart?" another concerned and serious face.

"Don't," He drew a breath. "Don't stop. I need this, Ludwig."

Feliciano didn't need to tell why. He knew the test had said he was pregnant, but he wasn't going to pas up this opportunity now. It was too late. He was too aroused to decline. He stripped of his clothing.

Ludwig blinked, trying to get that red alarm in his head to quiet down. He crinkled his forehead, trying to control his feelings in the lower regions to calm.

Feliciano brought Ludwig in for a kiss. Another sweet, sweet kiss that was only meant for him; he dug his tan hands into those golden locks. It was just so much! He couldn't think as his lover stopped the kiss while his fingers played softly at Feliciano's side, teasing and testing the waters.

Both men groaned as their hips collided. All Ludwig could do was smirk as he heard those little gasps and moans from his darling.

Damn the pregnancy test…

"What's this? You like that, liebe?" He questioned, a lustful glint in his eyes. He smashed them together again, getting a high squeak from Feliciano; a salmon pink blush stole across his radiant face.

"Yes, yes, s-si, Ludwig!" He moaned again and again as pressure and heat built up between each other. "More please! Ludwig!"

There couldn't be any more lust in his voice than this. They were far too into their lovemaking to chicken out now.

Ludwig made a half-whine, half-moan as he thought of all the possible things they could do tonight. It was wrong, but, then again, he was still a fan of BDSM.

Feliciano stopped their actions, only to open his legs in an invitation to the cerulean eyed. It was wrong; felt so right to both of them.

Positioning over Ludwig, he completely forgot about the preparation needed. No matter, this was a serious deal.

"Ve~, my God, Ludwig," Even after the second he placed himself on the German's overly aroused sex, he couldn't think of the correct grammar anymore. No words, no pictures, no thoughts. There was nothing there in his head but the delicious feeling of his prostate barely being touched.

They've never made love in this way, ever. Ludwig could be controlling, but he so gentle and cautious at this time. Feliciano felt as he might burst, screaming his mate's name over and over, his chant echoing through the cozy little house Beilschmidt lived in.

Ludwig did not have to tell the brunette what to do. His moves were on instinct, rocking back and forth, pushing down as hard as he tried to reach his climax.

"L-Ludwig, I need… I need..!" He begged, breaking the pace they had going.

Flipping the Italian over, Ludwig pushed back in, ringing a loud cry from the younger. He took out all the pent-up energy in his harsh, rough thrusts.

"Mmaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Ah! L-Ludwig! Nah, _Ludwig_!" Feliciano screamed on the top of his lungs, his back arching up. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhn~!"

The Italian couldn't take it any longer. He felt like jelly, unable to move; Ludwig was sapping all of his strength and energy up.

"Feliciano," the blonde man started jerking his lover's cock. "Don't… don't hold back!"

And so he didn't, his cum creaming onto the sheets. Ludwig couldn't stop himself either, thrusting harder and harder until he covered those velvet walls with his sticky seed.

"Hmm, Ludwig, ti amo,"

He sighed, pulling out and turning on his back. "Ich liebe dich, Feli," and the two feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Ludwig awoke to the sounds of his alarm clock chirping at him. He groaned; was it morning time already?

"Ve~!"

THUNK!

Feliciano hit the floor with a loud sound. The German quickly crawled over to the side where his sweet had fell.

"Good morning, Hun," he muttered, smiling.

"G'Morgen, liebling," Ludwig paused. "Today is Gilbert's birthday, you know?"

"Ve~! We should get him a gift, Ludi!" Feliciano stood up immediately, not caring if he had nothing on.

The phone rung, startling both of them, Ludwig was the one to pick it up, but Feliciano answered first.

"Morning, Gilbert! Ludwig and I were just waking up!" he sang into the phone.

They heard a faint laughter in the background. "Guten Morgen to you, too! I was just phoning in to let you know that the party starts at four."

"OK, OK, I get it, thank you." Ludwig softened a bit. "I'll see you around that time, alright, East?"

"Sure thing, West! Don't steal any of my property… Just a warning," and he promptly hung up.

He sighed, looking up to see where Feliciano had gone. He noticed the restroom light was on, and the door closed.

Without warning, Feliciano was caught in the middle of his check-up… Ludwig noticed his stomach was small, slightly round and plump.

The German's eyes rolled back into his skull as he fell onto the tile floor, fainting.

* * *

THAT is what makes my story M rated.. trust me, I like writing it, too.

As for the publicity on my story, I really don't mind. In fact, I really love to see others reading and commenting, reviewing on my stuff. It's what makes me a better writer; thanks to you all! Next chapter up soon!


	4. Blurting Out the Taboo

Ludwig's eyes flickered open, cerulean meeting those chocolate-brown ones. He remembered; Feliciano, his Feliciano had been caught by him… doing what? He'd lost the rest of the memory.

"Feli," his voice raspy; he sat up in bed. "Feliciano Vargas,"

"Ve~, huh? What is wrong, Fidanzato?" was the answer he got from the Italian.

Trying not to glare in suspicion, Ludwig cleared his throat several times before asking, "What happened when I caught you doing something in the bathroom?"

"Ve~," Feliciano squeaked, not knowing how to answer. "N-nothing happened, L-Ludwig," Both of them could tell he was lying.

"Spill it, jezt!" Ludwig shouted. He wanted the answer, not tomorrow, not later; now!

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Feliciano screamed at him. "I didn't know, but now that I do, you'd probably kick me out and ban me forever! It's not worth it." He turned his back to Ludwig.

"What's not..?" the German tried to put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder.

"Leave me alone." The Italian muttered. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shrieked again.

Frightened, Ludwig hopped out of bed as quickly as he could and left the room. He couldn't understand; why was Feliciano acting this way? He decided to make himself a cup of coffee and some toast… maybe a bratwurst as well. It was still Gilbert's birthday. They had to get something for him.

Ludwig dialed in Kiku Honda's home phone number, hoping he'd get a wise, calm answer.

_"Moshi-moshi?"_ Kiku answered in his formal, polite (and slightly monotone) voice.

"Oi, good morning, Kiku." Ludwig slapped his forehead; his nerves twitched. "I have some, no, many questions."

He heard his Japanese friend sigh. _"What is it that is bothering you?"_

Ludwig rolled his blue eyes, replying, "Feliciano's acting strangely today; I saw him in the bathroom last night holding his abdomen."

_"What happened before that?"_

"We had-," he almost popped a blood vessel. "Uh, uh, uh, geschletsverkehr; sex."

_"…"_ A loud silence took over for a full minute. Ludwig knew that it was a foolish thing to answer Kiku's answer, but he needed answers.

_"Was his abdomen enlarged?"_ the Japanese nation finally asked.

"Y-yes? No, yes… I don't know for sure, Honda."

_"Well, you'd better take him to a doctor, then. He might be sick or have some rare disease."_

Ludwig closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly in disappointment.

"OK, thank you, Kiku. Auf Wiedersehen," He said before hanging up.

He needed to apologize to Feliciano before taking him to a hospital and dealing with his fits again; the poor boy was afraid of doctors and needles.

* * *

After making lunch, which seemed to be time consuming, Beilschmidt put the food on a breakfast tray and headed down the hall to their bedroom. He lightly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Go away," came the answer from Feliciano.

"Liebe, I don't want you to starve yourself. I just want to drop off your meal." Ludwig cooed, trying to sound calm; his insides were as jittery as jumping beans.

The maple door opened quietly, just enough so that Ludwig could push it open with his foot. Feliciano had returned to his seat on the bed, the blanket over his shoulders.

Putting down the tray on the nightstand drawer, Ludwig collected Feliciano in his bare arms. They didn't have to speak; Feliciano enjoyed the silence while he was in his boyfriend's arms.

"Tell me, do you love me?" Feliciano whispered, a tear trickling down his face.

"Ja, mein liebling, für immer," Ludwig kissed the top of his lover's head. "Feliciano, für immer,"

"Ludwig," he muttered sweetly. "We're going to have a child."

"A child? How-," He stopped himself. No need to get the brown-eyed one any more upset with questions.

"Yes, a child." Feliciano whimpered softly. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, I'm pregnant." He waited for screams, rants, yelling.

Ludwig closed his eyes; a curtain of blonde lashes brushing against his cheeks. He dropped his head to kiss up the brunette's shoulders to his neck.

Feliciano was shocked. Was that it? Nothing else? No broken heart, no pain, no bruises, no punches… no violence?

"I love you, Ludwig," he held back tears. "I love you, ti amo,"

* * *

"I don't know who you are…I know that you exist," Gilbert sang to his bird, Gilbird. "Sometimes love seems so far,"

People were starting to fill into the bar, where his party was going to be. Arthur and Francis seemed to be stopping by to see what was going on.

"Oi! What are you doing here, Francis?" Gilbert whined, putting Gilbird back on his head. "Here to enjoy my awesomeness?"

"Oui, like I'd do that!" Francis winked, putting on a playful smile and handing a small, pink present to the albino. "Happy birthday!"

"You French bastard," Gilbert grinned, patting the French man on the shoulder. "Danke for the gift."

"Hey! Let me in!" Peter Kirkland argued to a guard at the front door. "Arthur's in there, and so is Raivis! He's only fifteen! Let me in!"

"Mister!" Arthur called to the guard, walking toward them. "Just let him in, aye! He's in my care!"

Reluctantly, the uniformed man let Peter in, who ran into Arthur's welcoming arms.

Ludwig and Feliciano arrived right after the young Kirkland, the Italian clinging onto the cerulean-eyed.

"Oi, Happy birthing day, East!" Ludwig laughed, fluffing the white hair on the albino's head, almost smashing Gilbird in the process. The little bird flew into Feliciano's open hand for safety.

"West!" Gilbert poked his brother in the head. "Don't kill my little Gilbird! He's only a chick!"

Apologizing, Feliciano petted Gilbird on the head and put it back on its owner's white hair.

"Did you miss me, my little birdie?" Gilbert cooed, letting Gilbird give little kisses to his pinky finger.

Ludwig slapped his face; his older brother was so weird. He pretended not to notice how awkward it was to see someone talking to his bird at the bar.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Gilbert!" Everyone shouted as he blew out the candle. Cheers were heard throughout the bar.

Feliciano smiled, trying to ignore the wine sitting across from him on a table. He was tempted to grab it and get wasted for the whole night, but he knew it'd be bad for the girl or boy he was carrying. Ludwig, on the other hand, was enjoying a beer or two, since Gilbert had offered it to him when they were cutting pieces of cake and serving them to the other nations.

"Fratello!" He yelled over the music and chatter to Lovino who was sitting in his seat, getting annoyed by Antonio. His brother nodded as 'invitation accepted'.

Smiling, he slid out of his booth and joined his brother, hugging both the Italian and Spaniard.

"Feliciano, how are you?" Antonio flashed a whitened smile towards the brunette. "It's been a long time since we've talked."

"Ve~! I'm doing great..." He trailed off, trying to hide what happened earlier. Mood swings couldn't be fatal, could they?

"Good! Good-,"

"Felici, how would you feel if I was getting married?" Lovino interrupted suddenly.

Feliciano's face twisted into innocent and quizzical. "Married? Are you and Antonio getting married?"

"Si," Antonio answered. Lovino couldn't help but smile.

"Aw! You guys! I fell totally happy for you, ve~!" The Italian hugged his brother and then his to-be brother-in-law.

* * *

When the majority of the crowd had gone home, Francis had volunteered to drive Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano back home. It was a good thing they had taken the bus.

Feliciano snuggled up against Ludwig, who indeed smelled of beer hops and sweat, and let out a tired sigh.

"I love you, Ludi," He purred, kissing the blonde before drifting off to sleep.

Ludwig blushed. They were in a car with his brother and a man who wanted nothing more than sex for Pete's sake!

"Good night, Feliciano," He brushed a stray strand of chestnut hair away from his lover's face.

Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow, he'd make sure that they would go to the hospital and get tested.

* * *

Did Ludwig really believe what Feliciano said, or did he doubt it?

Ah, yes, the fun of story writing... Anyway, don't listen to me, I'm annoying. Be sure to Alert or Favorite it if you did before I deleted the original, drafty version of H.N.W.B.!


	5. Going All Out

Ludwig pressed his thin lips together; couldn't his older brother just be sober for just a second or two?

"Oi, East! Shut up!" he muttered between his pearly whites, careful not to wake up the sleeping Italian by his side.

Francis sighed, eyes on the road ahead of him. Gripping the driving wheel until his knuckles were white, he smiled almost grimly.

"So, you're little Italian lover boy fell asleep on you, huh, Ludwig?" He spoke, glancing at the couple in the backseat.

Ludwig smoothed out Feliciano's angel-soft hair, stopping at the curl that never flattened down on his Italian's head.

"Ja, I know, Francis." He answered silently. "He's been tired lately, very loopy, too."

Bonnefoy grimaced. "Loopy, huh, has he been sick lately?"

"Yes," He replied, kissing Feliciano's forehead lightly. "He's been very sick and gaining weight,"

"WHAT?" Francis screamed, pulling over to the curb. "Arthur had the same condition!" Ludwig cupped his hands over Feliciano's ears protectively.

"Waha-ha! Arthur was totally knocked up by Francis, I assure you," Gilbert laughed in the passenger seat next to a steaming mad French nation.

Francis back-handedly slapped the eldest German in the face, leaving a red, stinging mark on the albino's face. "How _dare_ you!" He yelled; his voice was at a dangerously high octave.

"I know I made a mistake and you do NOT have to rub it into my face and call me a rapist! We love each other, even if you cannot see it!" He ranted.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ludwig cried, holding his index finger to the French man's face. "You got Arthur knocked up?"

Francis glared at him; it was like lasers going through the German's skull. "Yes, I had sex with him! Now he's pregnant, got it?"

Ludwig felt the blood drain out of his face as he slowly withdrew his hand and slumped down in his seat. Did every other man have the ability to get pregnant?

"You OK, Beilschmidt?"

The blonde sighed, nodding and then answering, "F-fine, just drive us home, Francis. I will deal with this problem later on…"

* * *

Thanking and carrying his sleeping lover to the master bedroom, Ludwig laid the brunette on the bed and collapsed down beside him. Partying after ten was tiring; he was getting old.

"Mmm, Ludwig~…" Feliciano muttered, snuggling up to his sweet. "Ludwiggg~…."

Beilschmidt soothingly whispered sweet nothings in his native language to the Italian, gathering him up in his ashen arms. The younger one stopped fidgeting; his breath became calm.

"Sehr gut," Ludwig gazed at Feliciano with loving eyes. Very good…

Smiling and closing his eyes, he kissed his sleeping Feliciano on the head and drifted off into the dreamland where all Germans go when they rest.

* * *

"Morning, Fidanzato!" The German peered into honey coated orbs as he awoke; his mind was filled with morning fog.

"Oi, my little Italian lover," He groaned. "What time is it?"

"About four in the morning, Ludi," Feliciano replied, kissing the blonde-haired man on the cheek. "And I'm so _hungry_!"

Four o'clock? Feliciano would never _ever_ wake up this early! Something was really up with him. Ludwig doubted his darling was pregnant, though.

"Fine, fine, help me up, would you? I have a hangover…" The Italian held out a hand; Ludwig was pulled up by him.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready, liebling," The cerulean-eyed man called down the hall, piling the German breakfast of potatoes and sauerkraut onto the two porcelain plates on the table. He poured the orange juice into plastic cups; Feliciano had a tendency to knock over his beverages.

Vargas came rushing toward the kitchen, seating himself down in a wooden chair and picking up his fork.

"Eww, gross, Ludi," He complained. "I don't want your funny bratwursts on my plate!"

"Feliciano!" Ludwig dropped the frying pan into the sink with a loud crash; he turned to the Italian. "How can you not respect me, your lover, your _mate_, who so dearly and kindly made this fresh meal for you? I have prepared this out of my own lovingness and heart! And yet, you cannot appreciate anything I do to satisfy you?" He whipped out a riding crop from the cupboard (where he usually hid all of his kinky merchandise).

Feliciano gasped. Was Ludwig really going to hit him with that object? It seemed almost impossible; he hadn't been beaten up since the World Wars.

"Mi dispiace, Ludwig! I'm sorry; I apologize!" He got up out of his chair and backed into the living room, back bumping on the top of the couch. "Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean it!"

When the brunette met those brilliant blue eyes, he saw nothing but anger, excitement, and sadistic lust. He shuddered in fear.

"Too late, my dearest," Ludwig's mouth twisted into a thin, sly grin. "You already chose this road, honey. Come here, 'German's not gonna hurt you, now…"

Feliciano shuffled toward the hallway, trying to look a little calmer than what he was really feeling.

"Come here, my sweet." The blonde beckoned. "SCHLAMPE! KOMM HIER, JEZT!"

"No!" The Italian ran into the master bedroom, closing the door and locking it from behind. He struggled to regain his breath as he lay down on the messy bed.

_SLAM!_

The door burst open, its lock broken. Just as Feliciano feared, Ludwig stood there, intimidating. The room's temperature dropped ten degrees.

"Stop! Ludwig, please! Stop!" The brown-eyed man begged as his sadistic lover pounced on top of him.

"Nein, you are too foolish. You need discipline," was the answer he got.

_Snap!_

Feliciano screamed. The riding crop slashed across his perfectly tanned face. His body betrayed him, becoming aroused at the mere sight of Ludwig.

"Stop!"

_Snap!_

"Please, Ludwig, stop!"

_Snap!_

Ludwig dropped the crop, breathing on Feliciano's neck; he bit it, rewarded with a cry of pain and desperation.

"You deserve all the punishment I give you, my sweet, sweet Feli," He half growled, half moaned. The German was definitely going to enjoy this.

"N-no, Ludwig… Stop,"

Just in time, the phone rang in the kitchen; Ludwig got up and left to answer the call. Feliciano sighed. What a relief.

He had to get out of this house, though. He needed to cool down, stop by his family and cry. He needed to see his brother.

* * *

Feliciano walked on the sidewalk pavement, holding his cell phone in his left hand. He wanted to call his mate and tell him he was truly sorry, but then again, he wasn't. Perhaps he should ask Lovino to pick him up. He dialed.

_Riinng!_

_Rinng!_

_"Ciao?"_ A voice spoke.

"Lovino! I need your help. Would it be OK if you picked me up? Oh, and can I stay at your house for a while, too?" The younger bombarded.

* * *

There, Ludwig went all HULK SMASH! on Feliciano! Why? Well, you see, when someone is pregnant, they usually let off hor- look on Wiki or something; you'll find out. ;)


	6. German What?

"Hold your freaking tongue!" Lovino outburst, "Please, please… What do you need now?"

_"Lovino, can you pick me up? Can I stay at your house, too?"_ His brother repeated.

The elder Vargas sighed. He was getting married soon! He didn't need any more commotion before next month!

"Alright, I'll be right there. By the way, where exactly are you?"

_"Ve~! You know where I'll be! I'm standing outside of the market!" _Feliciano's octave rose by two.

"OK, I'll see you there. Bye," Lovino slammed his phone onto the kitchen table and left to get the car keys.

* * *

Ludwig stared out on the balcony upstairs. He felt guilt, regret; hurt that he was a wife beater, even if Feliciano was just his friend, err, lover.

_CRACK!_

The thunderous sky cried, their tears blanketing the lush German landscape. Beilschmidt shuffled to the guestroom part of the upstairs balcony, shutting the glass doors and sitting on the bed; his eyes were blank blue orbs gazing off into the storm.

_"Willst du mit mir gehn?" The young Holy Roman Empire asked. "Will you come with me?"_

_Italia looked up at him, a sad glaze over her eyes. She shook her head no. "I can't, Holy Roman," She deadpanned._

_Holy Roman Empire felt a pang of hurt in his heart. What? Would Italia choose not to join him and live as a house maid for the rest of her life?_

_"Grandfather Rome did the same you're going to do; he died. I don't want you to die as well! I don't want to lose two of my dearly loved," She cried._

_"You'll come back, right?" Italia asked. "You'll come back to see me, right?"_

Had Ludwig really made that promise? Yes, he had come back, even if Feliciano didn't know it, which he never doubted anyway.

But what had snapped in him to make him pull out the riding crop and whip Feliciano with it? Was it stress, perhaps? Was it shock, pent-up anger, exhaustion, lack of sleep, hormones..? Whatever the case, he felt so utterly depressed, he wanted to kill himself, or at least have someone take his life…

Where was the Vargas now? He thought.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay, Lovi, Toni..!" Feliciano was wrapped in a warm blanket, hair dripping wet; he sneezed.

"Anytime, mi amigo," Antonio smiled, his green eyes filled with care. Lovino huffed and crossed his arms, only to get his strawberry-brown hair ruffled by a tanned hand.

"Pray tell, my Feliciano, why did you call us now?" The Spaniard questioned, pulling Lovino to his chest. "What happened at Ludwig's house?"

Feliciano's face turned serious as a crack of thunder sounded. Lovino had guessed it was going to be about that potato bastard and began to rile up with anger.

"Ludwig.. he wasn't the same this morning. He threw a fit at me and… pulled out the riding crop, too. I haven't an idea why he even did that!" Feliciano sobbed, sniffling as he reached for some tissues.

"I see that your mood keeps changing so frequently –not that it doesn't normally-; why is that?" Lovino asked, trying to coax his brother down.

Feliciano hiccupped; he replied, "What would you do if you were going to be an uncle?"

"AN **UNCLE**?" Lovino screamed with rage. "What did that fucking potato bastard do to you, huh, huh? Did he make you cry? If he did, I'm _so_ gonna punch the living daylights out of that son-of-a-bitch! How dare he knock up my brother! He's gonna get a shitload of-,"

"STOP!" Feliciano interrupted his elder brother. "Stop, Brother, stop! Ludwig did no such thing. He's very kind, caring, actually. I, I love him and he loves me. We just didn't know I'd get into such a thing like _this_!" He started crying into the soft blanket.

"Oh, Felici," Antonio huddled the young Italian in his arms. "It's alright, it's alright." He shot Lovino a glare saying, _How could you yell at your brother?_ Lovino stuck out his tongue at the green-eyed man, running to the bedroom.

How pathetic, Antonio thought.

* * *

Ludwig put on his black leather outfit. He remembered the last time he had worn this; he last wore this when he was in the rebellious stage of his life.

He tugged at his leather jacket, feeling uncomfortable. Gilbert was expecting him at the bar soon. Why'd he have to choose _this_ outfit, anyway? He had no clue.

"Baby, calm down!" Ivan tried to hug his to-be bride. "There's no need for this!"

"Shut up, Ivan! Just, shut up!" Wang Yao screamed, pushing Braginski away and grabbing a wok hanging from the kitchen ceiling. "I'm sick and tired of your constant-,"

Ivan pulled out his pistol, aiming it at Wang Yao's heart. His eyes glinted with anger and disgust.

"Put the wok down, and I won't blow a hole through your pretty little chest, Wang." He warned, gun still planted firm in his gloved palm.

The Chinese man slowly lowered his wielded weapon, letting it drop to the floor with a clatter of metal. A wok was dangerous, but a gun with bullets? That was out of the question.

"Good, good," Ivan murmured, putting away his gun and dropping his hand to his side. "Come here, da…" He held out his arms to his lover.

Wang Yao was too quick; he grabbed the wok off the ground again and slugged it at the Russian.

"Take," _Pang!_ "That!" _Pang! Pang! Pang!_

Ivan dropped to the ground, blood running from a cut on his left cheek; he was unconscious. What had he _done_?

"No, no, no, no, no!" Wang Yao chanted, tears filling his dark brown orbs. He dropped to his knees in front of his mate. "No, Ivan! You cannot die on me!" He whipped out a Hello Kitty aid kit and started cleaning the cuts and bruises on Ivan's face.

"I HAVE MADE-," Im Yong Soo stopped his yelling in mid-sentence, observing the ground in front of him. He saw Wang and _that_ Russian on the floor.

"You finally killed him, Wang! Good for you!" He applauded; taking note that Wang Yao was getting fat.

"Ivan! Ivan! Ivan!" Wang Yao cried, kissing the Braginski over and over again. "Please don't die, please don't die! I didn't mean it,"

"Wow," Im Yong Soo blinked. "I never thought I'd see this day…" and went to go get Kiku Honda.

"Please don't leave me, Ivan. Think about our child," Wang Yao sobbed. "I love you," He felt the Russian's big hand pat his shoulder; Ivan wasn't dead!

"I-I thought I lost you, aru!"

Ivan smiled. "I was merely resting my eyes."

Anger flooded through the Chinese nation. Resting his eyes? That was it? No "I forgive you," or "It's alright now,"? He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and pointed it straight at Ivan.

Suddenly, a flustered yet curious Japanese nation appeared, along with Im Yong Soo. The Korean's mouth dropped.

"Next time, Im Yong Soo, I'm not going to believe you when you say 'Wang and that vodka-bastard are making out!'," Kiku sighed and left the kitchen.

"I _swear_ they were making out a minute ago!" He shouted eyes wide.

Wang Yao glared at Ivan before weakly throwing a chop stick at the Russian's chest and hugging his lover.

Im Yong Soo clapped a hand to his face in huge defeat.

* * *

"Ludwig, Ludwig," Gilbert greeted his younger brother at the bar. "Welcome, West!"

Ludwig fidgeted uncomfortably in his leather-clad outfit, taking a seat next to Gilbert. No matter, this was a special occasion.

"So, East…" He began. He wanted to tell Gilbert about Feliciano.

"Have a drink! Have a drink! I beverage or two won't hurt you!" Gilbert rang, forgetting about the fluffy yellow chick on his head that tweeted at him constantly.

It was going to be OK, or so Ludwig thought.

Thirty minutes later and the two Beilschmidts were drunk. Soon, their drunken conversation had turned to Ludwig's love life.

"So, mein bruder," Gilbert slurred. "How's your dear Felici?"

"One word," He replied, swaying a little bit. "Ah-may-zing."

"Is that so?"

"Ja, mein bruder. You'll never know."

"True." Gilbert pet Gilbird on the head. "But I' think I've had better before,"

"Who's better? You or me, West?"

"Definitely me," Ludwig boasted.

"You think so, Bruder? Let's see," Gilbert slammed his lips against the younger's.

Ludwig didn't even think… then again, how could he with all that beer in his system? He kissed back fiercely, shoving his tongue into the Prussian's mouth.

Soon, Gilbert found the leather quite annoying and started peeling off Ludwig's skin-tight jacket. Once it was off, he felt his brother's rocky abs through his black wife-beater.

"Mm, stop.." Ludwig mumbled. "Stop, stop..!"

When Gilbert didn't intend to quit his snogging, Ludwig pushed him off and sent the man tumbling to the ground.

"Oi! Gilbert! Get off me!" He shouted, dusting his arms.

The eldest reached up, only to grab the end of Ludwig's shirt and pull him down again, their noses bashing into each other. Ludwig yelped in pain and slapped Gilbert in the face, careful not to hit Gilbird, who was almost flattened like a pancake.

Feeling guilty, Ludwig kissed his brother on the cheek before getting up, paying the check and leaving for an empty, empty home.

* * *

I put in some Germancest... I hope you don't up for you!


	7. Make Up, Once Again

After coaxing the young, naïve and innocent Italian to sleep in the guestroom, Antonio Carriedo tip-toed into the hallway and ended up at Lovino's bedroom. It was, of course, locked.

"Lovi, unlock the door, por favor." He cooed.

"Fuck you, Antonio. Go away." Was the answer he got?

Sighing, the Spaniard took out two straightened paper clips and put them into the keyhole. He twisted the two pieces of metal.

_Click!_

The door unlocked and Antonio hid the paperclips before walking in. He found Lovino curled into fetal position on the big, neat and made up bed. Strange, he hadn't messed the covers yet.

Curtains were closed, blocking out the gloomy sight of the wintery day. The room was dark, giving off a feeling of depression in the air.

"Lovino, what is wrong?" He asked quietly, sitting down on the bed and cautiously brushing a hand through the brown-eyed man's soft hair.

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_? That's all you can say?" Lovino screamed with rage, jumping up and almost strangling his husband. "All you can do is ask, and not give me any answers? You are the worst man I've ever met! That French prick can do better than you!"

Antonio huffed. He was a tad disappointed that his fantasies of Lovino changing his manners and start becoming loving and caring, just like his younger brother.

"I apologize, Amor."

"Apologize, apologize! That's what you do," Lovino groaned, throwing himself onto the green eyed man, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck.

The Spaniard smiled, kissing the strawberry-brown hair on his bride's head.

* * *

Ludwig groaned. He had a huge hangover from last night. His neck popped as he looked around the room. He was at home, good.

Feliciano would have to come home sooner or later…

* * *

"Ugh, stupid French," Arthur groaned again, putting a hand to his huge belly. It was almost his due date, and Francis just wouldn't leave him _alone_! His twins did him no good by sitting on his bladder..!

"But Arthur," Francis had replied, kissing him again on the lips. "Our bébé is coming soon!" and he hopped off to spy on Roderich and Elizabeta.

Now, the Englishman was sitting in the kitchen, craving something he couldn't put his finger on; he wanted to call Francis. But no! He was still mad at his spouse for making him suffer through this oh-so wonderful pain.

Just as Arthur reached for the phone, it rang. He sighed and picked it up, clucking his tongue.

"'Ello?"

_"Ve~, hello, Arthur!"_ It was Feliciano calling.

"Aye! What do you want, Feli?" Arthur groaned. He didn't want to talk to Feliciano, which was obvious.

_"Do you remember when we ate those magic mushrooms you gave us?"_

Arthur slapped his forehead. "Yeah, you and Wang ate them. So, what?"

_"Well, I think that's the cause of our pregnancy,"_ he deadpanned. Arthur's green eyes bulged out of his skull.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN WANG AND YOU WOUND UP BEING LIKE ME? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he screamed into the phone.

_"Since I __**do**__ have a lover (and so does Wang Yao), we were going along the same path, si?"_ Feliciano's smile spread throughout his sentence.

"Ugh! Damn you," Arthur cursed before slamming the phone down onto the counter.

"What's wrong now?" He heard Francis' voice coming from the hallway.

Just then, he felt like something had popped. Not a blood vessel, not acne, so what was it? A surge of pain racked his body. Arthur clutched at his stomach.

"Mon petite!" Francis was there in an instant, holding him tight. "Your water just broke, Arthur."

"Gyah," The Brit rasped. "You think I don't know that?"

The French man chuckled and helped his lover into the car; off they were to the hospital.

* * *

Feliciano gasped in horror as Arthur cursed him before the conversation was cut. Arthur _never_ cussed that hard! Something must be up.

"Fratello?" Lovino stood behind his sibling.

"Si, Lovi?" He answered, turning around in his chair at the kitchen table.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

Feliciano hopped up to hug his brother. "Oh, Lovi-no!" He squealed. "Lo-vino!"

In the corner, Antonio smiled dumbly; Lovino was a good sport… if you gave him what he wanted. And what he wanted was not to be spoken of.

"Feliciano… you should… well, go back to Ludwig now." Lovino forced his mouth to move. "I mean, he, he _cares_ for you,"

The pregnant one grinned, showing all white and perfectly square teeth; his eyes shown like liquid sugar.

"I guess I should… and maybe go to the doctor, too. Huh, Lovino," He winked.

* * *

Ludwig spent his morning thinking about nothing but that Italian of his. He couldn't help but get aroused over each sexual thought and memory he had stored in his brain. Yes, he couldn't control himself.

He lay on the bed in the master bedroom, his hand in his trousers, moaning out Feliciano's name like a wanton whore.

"O-oh, Felici-," he gasped as he squeezed the tip of the head.

The German imagined the Italian stroking him with masterful hands, suckling on the tip every so often, trying to get that sweet and bitter surprise to burst out from his partner; he kept a steady hand on his hips to keep him from bucking up.

"Mehr, oh- more, Feliciano!" He demanded the fantasy to continue.

Every stroke caused his body to be slick with sweat, shuddering under his own ministrations. Ludwig tugged the foreskin back, a digit circling the slit.

"Ludwig," a voice floated into the blonde's head. "Ludwig,"

His head shot up; in front of him was Feliciano. He blinked once, twice, three times. Feliciano was real, he was home!

"Feli- ah!" Ludwig almost screamed as the brunette's mouth engulfed his hard organ. Immediately, he started fucking his lover's face, thrusting in and out; Feliciano sucked harder, moaning again and again.

The Italian nation drooled, his saliva trailing down his Mediterranean chin. But it was so _good_; he had been craving this interaction for some time now. One question pondered in his head, though. Why weren't his gag reflexes going off?

"Uh, agh, Feliciano!" Ludwig howled and cumming into Feliciano's mouth.

Feliciano swallowed it all, the sticky essence was so _thick_ and even more _disgusting_ than he had thought. He let go of Ludwig and collapsed beside him, a sedated and content smile twitching across his face.

"Hmm, Felici, I missed you… es tut mir leid… I apologize for my wrong." Ludwig laid down, kissing his love on the forehead before sighing in relief.

Feliciano said nothing, snuggling close to the German's chest and falling asleep.

* * *

Gilbert awoke to the sounds of cars passing by. He rose to his feet, searching for his Gilbird, which was usually in his white hair. He panicked when his hand returned with nothing.

"Gilbird? Gilbird? Where are you, my Gilbirdie?" He called out.

On the ground, a little yellow chick laid, its soft and angel-like feathers smeared in crimson red blood. Gilbird was dead.

"Nein! Nein! Gilbird! Gilbird! My sweet, little dear Gilbird!" Gilbert cried, dropping to his knees and bawling his eyes out.

"Sir, is there a problem?" A police officer asked in German, tapping the albino on the shoulder.

"A problem, sir..? A problem!" Gilbert screamed. "A problem? Of course there's a problem! _Gilbird is dead!_"

"Uh…" The officer scratched his head. "Sir, you're going to have to come with me,"

Gilbert didn't even fight back as he stared at his beloved bird lying lifelessly on the pavement. The policeman shook his head and pushed the ruby-eyed man into the car.

Beilschmidt suddenly recollected last night's events. He had tried to pursue his own younger brother!

Honestly, Gilbert thought, he couldn't help it. Ludwig was handsome, he'd grown up so, so pretty. He had a nice body structure, built as well as steel, that blonde hair that shone like gold in the sun… those marine eyes that were filled with the ocean's bluest sea water from the coldest regions across the world. Ludwig was the perfect personification of Germany, and Gilbert loved him so.

Yet, it was wrong to love his sibling in that way… why? No, they had never been raised in a dysfunctional family, so… why? Why did he have feelings for his brother? Ludwig was practically already married to Feliciano Vargas!

He gazed out the window; it was not fair. Why did he have to suffer with his own emotions? His answer, Gilbert cried, was that every life was a test on this earth.

* * *

"W-will you marry me?" Ludwig stood in front of the mirror, the door locked and the fan on so Feliciano could not hear him practice. "Ugh, no… I keep stuttering, damn it…"

The blonde leaned on the wall, sliding down to crouch on the floor. How was he going to propose to his mate? They weren't married, yes, that was obvious, but… why not?

Ludwig had gone to almost every jewelry store in Germany, searching for the right type of ring he was sure Feliciano would like. But he still had to remember, Vargas was a boy. He wasn't going to go for any of those "diamonds are forever" type of rings, right?

In the end, German feeling defeated, he stuck with a plain gold ring. Now, he was at home, practicing in front of the bathroom mirror, feeling as though he had failed himself and Feliciano.

"Ludwig~," the Italian called from outside the restroom. "Are you alright? The fan is on, and I can hear you mumbling something!"

Ludwig shot straight up, clasping the ring case shut and pocketing it before turning of the fan, unlocking the door and opening it to face his lover.

"I'm, I'm fine," he answered. "I'll go make an appointment for you at one of the clinics… _our_ child needs to be checked on." Ludwig still doubted Feliciano was pregnant, but he didn't put up a fight.

The brunette shook his head, fisting his hands. "I don't want to see the scary doctor, Ludi!" He complained, tears in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he's _scary_~!" Ludwig sighed, kissing Feliciano once more before travelling to his office to make a call to the clinic.

* * *

'ey, Matey! This is the next chapter!


	8. Another Day

"Hello? Yes, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Muller. What's that? Oh, for Feliciano Vargas… My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Miss. OK," Ludwig spoke into the phone. He was going to get this check-up now; he was sick and tired of stressing out on his lover.

This was going to be the time to find out the truth.

* * *

_Buzz! Buzz-ed!_ Feliciano's white cell phone went off. He had gotten a text message.

"Ve~! Ludwig, Ludwig! Arthur just went into labour! LUDWIIIGGG~!" He shouted.

"Was? Was? Feliciano, what? Can't you see I'm on the phone?" The German skidded into the kitchen.

Feliciano looked up at him in tears. "But Arthur! He's, he's, he's going to have children! I have to go see him!" And with that, the brown-eyed man grabbed his coat from the closet and headed toward the car.

"Wait, no!" But it was too late. Ludwig's Italian friend had already jumped into his Mercedes and backed out of the driveway. He went back to the phone. "Yes, yes, I'm still here. Sorry, he's having emotional twists. Yes, that's why I'm calling,"

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here, Arthur!" the Italian man rushed into the hospital room number 103.

"Feliciano! Glad you could make it! Arthur is-," Francis was cut off by a shrill scream.

"AAAAAAAHHH! Bloody hell!" the Englishman screamed, the blanket covering his waist and legs shaking.

"Big brother, hold his hand, Francis!" Feliciano touched Arthur's forehead lightly. "Come on, Arthur, you're strong enough. Push!"

Arthur did as he was told, shouting British curses while Alfred covered Mathieu's poor ears. Francis just sighed and sat down in a chair next to his lover.

"Big brother! Do something! Don't just sit around silent like this!" Feliciano wailed. "Arthur needs your help!" He turned serious. "You don't want him to_die_, do you?"

Bonnefoy shook with fear. "N-no, not at all," the Frenchman instantly took hold of his spouse's thin, pale and boney hand.

"Bloody git! H-help me, Francis!" Arthur's body was racked with spasms of pain and sobs.

"Doctor Daniels? How is he going along?" Mathieu asked, scared.

"Did you hear something?" the doctor queried. Mathieu slapped his own face and poked Alfred in the arm.

"HOW IS ARTHUR GOING ALONG, MISTER?" Feliciano had to cover his ears as Alfred's loud mouth yelled out the words.

Doctor Daniels scowled at the loud voice, but replied, after lifting the sheets to take a look, "I can see the baby's head."

Arthur gasped. Was it possible that his babies were being born this quickly? Tears ran down his cheeks. "My twins, they're, they're…"

"They're on the way to the real world." Francis smiled, kissing Arthur on the lips.

* * *

Ludwig, once again, felt like he failed. Feliciano was too jumpy nowadays. Had he not been a good companion?

Sighing, he heard his own generic phone ring; he, too, had also gotten a text message.

Curious, he picked it up, reading the letters. It said:

_FR: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_TO: Ludwig Beilschmidt DAT: 30 JAN_

_MESSAGE: Aye, Westi! I just got into some awesome trouble. Help me out a bit? I'm at your Essen Police Station._

_The AWESOME me,__  
__G1LB3RT B31LSCHM1DT_

_P.S. Gilbird was slaughtered last night. We must hold a funeral for Gilbird the 20. ;A;_

The German groaned, closing his eyes and throwing himself on the blue couch in the living room. He rubbed the temples of his head.

* * *

"Aw, hell," Arthur groaned, beads of sweat resting on his head. He held one of his young girls cradled in his arms. "Emma… Laurie… Bonnefoy,"

Francis held the other twin, kissing her on the forehead, announcing, "Annette Francine Bonnefoy,"

Feliciano squealed with joy as Arthur held out Emma so the Italian could hold her. He gently held the baby in his arms.  
"Oh, you're such a cutie! Arthur, your genes mix perfectly with Francis's! Emma is absolutely beautiful!" He winked at the girl's mother. Arthur smiled weakly before passing out from exhaustion of giving birth. It was now around six in the afternoon.

"WHO WANTS SUPPER?" Alfred grinned, rubbing his own abdomen as it grumbled. "I SUGGEST HAMBURGERS!"

"Shut up! Just shut it! Don't talk so loudly, ve~!" Feliciano outburst, his hormones flying through the roof; everyone stared at him.

"You OK, Feli?" Mathieu pat the brown-eyed man's back, trying to comfort him.

"Y-yeah, fine… Just… fine," Feliciano slouched, dropping his head to his chest. "I… I need to go now," he bid farewell to Arthur, Francis and the babies, then to Mathieu and apologizing to Alfred, who shrugged the conflict off quickly.

Vargas needed to go back home and beg Ludwig for some action; his southern regions were rebelling against his control.

* * *

Ludwig was slammed into the fridge; his little Italian boy with his plump belly devoured his mouth.

"Hmmm, Mm," Feliciano moaned, invading Ludwig hot cavern with his slick tongue.

"Mm, stop!" Ludwig protested, pressing his lover back and looking him in the eye. The German had had enough with the emotional twists and ups and downs. "Look, Feliciano, I can't help you now. I have papers to fill and I am very busy."

"Ma, but Ludwwwiiig~," Feliciano whined, stomping his foot lightly on the ground and holding his abdomen. "I need it! I need it!"

Beilschmidt inwardly growled. "What about the idea that you were pregnant? Huh? What about that?"

"Ma, Ludwig! I said I need it! I didn't say you had to fuck my brains out!" He crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll just… forget it! Forget it, Meanie!" And with that, he stormed out of the kitchen and to the guest room, slamming the door and locking it.

Ludwig wiped his brow with the back of his hand, shaking his head before slamming it back into the fridge once, twice, three times.

Would he ever propose, he thought, or was it too much to handle this spoiled brat he lived with?

When China Rules the World, Ivan read the title of a thick novel in the bookstore. He picked it up, walking over to Wang.

"Hey, hey, Yao-yao," he whispered in his lover's ear. "Would you rule the world, or would you let me?"

"What are you talking about, aru?" Wang Yao looked at the cover of the book. "WHAT THE HECK, ARU? STOP IT!" He shut his eyes in pain. His child had kicked him.

Ivan laughed, shaking his head as he looked out the store's window and saw Netalia glaring at him, waving, slowly, with a knife in her hand.

* * *

Ludwig wanted to scream, throw a tantrum, curse; life was so unfair!

He was stuck in his office, drowning all his pain, suffering, sorrow, anger, dreams, hopes, the whole world in beer.

He hated it, hated everything in his life! He couldn't control anything like he used to anymore. Feliciano could no longer be contained in his little grasp, and he hated it. He hated everything that was going on right now.

Looking at the gold ring he had bought in its white pearl case, he slammed the lid down and threw it against the wall.

Feliciano lay on the bed, his tight shirt rolled up and his hands placed on his belly as translucent pebbles of tears trickled down his face.

His relationship was broken; Ludwig would never love after this.

* * *

Hej, hej, Norge! Sorry for not updating in almost half a year! I've been so busy with moving and family life!

Recently, my brother has adopted a little girl, so I have to take care of her; she's a bundle of energy! I'm easily tired out when that little one has to waddle around the house and get herself into some major troubles! Oh dear, what am I going to do?

Well, as far that goes, you'll be knowing that this story is almost over!

Ciao!


	9. Why the Hardships

Months later, the German-Italian couple became broken. They would not talk to each other. The house was quiet, except for the occasional trickle of crying from a small water closet or bathroom.

Even at night, when the two would go to sleep, they did not fall into bed with their arms wrapped around shoulders, whispering compliments as sweet as water taffy to each other. Instead, they slid into bed without a sound, wrapping them self up in a separate blanket and curling into fetal position on opposite sides of the bed.

Ludwig would not give in to forgiveness; he was too shocked to do anything. He worked overtime, stuck in his office, papers as white as porcelain and china stacked higher than his desk. Things were strewn across the corners of his floor. The white case with the promise inside seemed to sink in the endless sea of documents.

Depression set in; he stopped eating full meals, working harder on his papers, and training early in the morning to just get out of the house. He dare not speak with his elder brother, who, in fact, could pass as a lazy man at the bars.

Mr. Muller, the doctor they had trusted, proved that the Italian lover was pregnant and needed to be experimented with immediately. Ludwig denied it; he hated when people told him to let someone or something be "experimented" with. But Vargas could only sigh and be silent, for he had nothing left to say.

Feliciano's child just kept getting bigger, finally forcing him to borrow Ludwig's clothing, only to soon grow out of that.

Ludwig's shirt was stretched tight on the Italian's baby bump, but his arms and chest drowned in the olive drab fabric. This taunted him; he was to buy new clothes.

He went to a women's maternity store, where the articles of clothing could fit him. He was either to be in girly attire or buy his own clothes, but it would mean that he would be submerged in clothes.

Feliciano was not proud when he strut around the house in his blue strapped dress; Ludwig would not allow for it. The cerulean blue color was dramatic with his golden red hair, it did wonders to Ludwig's sex drive, but again, Ludwig would _never_allow it.

Their emotions toward each other were blocked, private even. Every time Ludwig would encounter his lover in the evening, when he would come out of his office for dinner, and Feliciano was wearing that cerulean strapped dress, he would have to plunge himself in a cold shower (which, by the way, does not actually work… Hot showers are always the best for everything).

Vargas was shocked; he was growing breasts. This discovery did not please him, it only meant that his child would live with only one parent, broken and confused.

But this late night, in July, Ivan had called everyone he knew, telling both Ludwig and Feliciano to come to the hospital right away. Wang Yao was having a child.

Mustering up all his courage and strength, Ludwig had the nerve to drive that night, Feliciano sleeping in the backseat of his Volkswagen. He did not say a word, though he may have wanted to; in his heart, he loved that annoying Italian, so much, in fact, that he would kill to get Vargas back to normal again.

* * *

Feliciano greeted Ivan, who smiled as he watched his wife in pain. He held back laughter; for some odd reason, he could not be serious when someone was in agony. Ivan took Wang's hand in his, running his fingers through silky, brown-black hair.

The birth was much quieter than Kirkland's, which required for Arthur to scream and swear and rant, all of the above. His body protested in giving birth to _two_children.

Wang Yao exhaled; the last of the worry was over. The child had been born with ease; Ivan had the honor of cutting the cord that connected the infant and mother together.

"Yao-yao, it's a boy!" Ivan exclaimed, cuddling the newborn in his arms. There was no reply; Wang had promptly passed out.

Ludwig was the second one to hold the baby boy, smiling as he did so. In the back of his mind, he knew he would soon be the one to cut the connection between his mate and his child.

"He's so cute, ve~!" Feliciano looked over Ludwig's blunt shoulder, looking into the baby's deep violet eyes. "Ludwig, we're going to be just like this…" he murmured mostly to himself.

Beilschmidt heard his comment; a dull aching pain clenched his heart. Would he really be that kind to Feliciano again?

* * *

Feliciano was due in a few weeks. It was getting closer and closer to the time. Not only was he scared, he also had faith that this child would bring the German and Italian together again.

Ludwig tried to look away when Feliciano sat down on his lap, talking about senseless things; he could only direct his wandering eyes to that big, round belly.

One night, the stronger finally opened his mouth, his voice hoarse and raspy, "F-felici," _It's time I say sorry…_

The brunette was overjoyed; his love had finally come out of his hiding to face the music again! How delightful it was for him to hear that sound; even the Russian man's body would be torn with tears of happiness.

"Yes?" He wanted to say more, to shout and yell and scream for joy, but he restrained himself from doing so.

"W-wait… here, wait," Ludwig grumbled incoherently before running off to his office, leaving a very confused Feliciano to wrap up in the bed sheets.

Scrambling, the blonde almost destroyed his work space, trying to find that white case of promises. Where could it have been?

It was time for him to apologize; it was far too ridiculous to keep this nonsense going on. Feliciano and he was a match, they loved each other so much. They shouldn't be fighting.

Beilschmidt shoved papers out of his way, not caring about the mess he was making. It was foolish; he realized that they were ignoring each other out of vain and nonetheless hurt. What could he possibly have done without this whole mess?

Where was that ring? He thought to himself. Where could it have been misplaced?

"Ve~, Ludwig..?" Feliciano stood by the door, yawning a bit. "What are you looking for?"

The German wanted to scream, but he contained himself, and instead, sighed. He didn't reply, just kept on searching.

Feliciano decided to get on his knees and search for some unknown figure. It was probably something other than a paper, pen, pencil, ink, etc. The Italian was eager to find this thing.

They ruined the office; its papers being thrown to a corner, writing utensils flying through the air. It seemed almost impossible…

The couple's hands touched gently as they reached forward to that white box in the middle of the room. There was no retracting of hands or a shout of profanities, either. All was calm, still, and time was frozen.

Ludwig was the first one to make the move, taking the case in his hands and opening it, revealing a golden, polished ring to the Italian, his Italian.

"F-Feliciano Vargas…" He began, shaking. "You're all that I have to survive. I can't go on without your help; you're the only one who knows me more than I do myself!" He stifled a sob. "Please, Feliciano, w-will you marry me?"

Feliciano stood there, staring at his lover; was Ludwig being serious? It wasn't scary like that one time where the German tried to propose with that silly tomato ring and a huge batch of fresh tears. No, no, this was surreal; Ludwig, Ludwig Beilschmidt, the one he had fallen in love with for so long was actually proposing to him! _Him!_

"O-oh, Ludwig," He gasped, grabbing his German in a hug. "I, I love you! I love you, yes!" He sealed it with a kiss.

Ludwig, as embarrassed as he was, kissed back eagerly; he clutched onto Feliciano with such passion.

This was what it was meant to be; no other. Feliciano and he were friends, lovers, mates, from the beginning to the end. Ludwig couldn't even imagine what would've happened if Feliciano was paired up with some other nation (Francis perhaps); it would be horrible.

"I love you," the couple whispered together at the end of the night. "I love you,"


	10. Coming

And this is the last chapter, Luete! Thank you for waiting so patiently. My brother and I are having financial problems, and I still have to take care of his daughter when he's at work. Please refrain from complaints! This is not the end of the story; the show will go on next year or so in a sequel story.

* * *

"Ve~, Ludwig," Feliciano smiled warmly, tugging on his fiancé's baby blue satin dress shirt. Ludwig, of course, just had to grin back, pecking his lover on the head. "I love you,"

"Liebe dich," He replied, giving Feliciano another kiss before running off to get his black suitcase full of documents and papers.

Feliciano was almost due; his stomach was such an unwieldy size, he could barely do housework nowadays. All he really did was being his normal wimpy self, Ludwig controlling his temper because he _knew_his little Italian lover boy could go into labor at any moment.

Grabbing the briefcase from his office, he took the time to readjust the ring on his left hand, smiling as he did so before rushing to the coat hanger. These days, the German country had a really hard time keeping up with the speed of his lifestyle. Feliciano, on the other hand, was perfectly untouched by the unorganized routine.

Vargas lay on the couch, no longer used for lovemaking late at night, scrunching up his lips as if he demanded a kiss... Was he actually thinking deeply for a moment?

He tried to sit up, falling back onto the cushions in defeat; stupid bulge…

"Ludwig~, help me~!" the hazel-eyed man sang, whining. Oh, how he wished to get up by himself; to sweep with a brush and vacuum the master bedroom and such… Stupid bulge…

Beilschmidt sighed, setting down his business supplies and coat, helping his Feliciano up and off the sofa.

Feliciano blinked once, twice, three times; his eyebrows knitted together as he let out a strangled sound of pain.

Once heard, Ludwig _knew_the baby was coming. Should he call Elizabeta and Roderich for help? Or should he drive his lover to the hospital as quick as possible?

Feliciano moaned again, sweat now drenching his forehead as he lay on the couch again. He didn't know if he could last any longer. He wanted to die; why did the pressure and pain have to be today? On him; oh, why did this have to happen?

"Ha, haa~! Help, Ludwig!"

Too late. The hospital option was gone. He'd have to ask Elizabeta for help while Roderich yelled at him for being a father.

Growling, he picked up the home phone and dialed.

* * *

"Why the hell are you the FATHER?" Roderich screamed, outrageous. Ludwig only knew this was going to happen. "At first there was this rumor that poor Feli was impregnated, then, someone said it was a secret lover of his… Now, it turns out it's YOU."

Ludwig rubbed the temples of his head. Letting Roderich ramble on and on and on about the consequences that would happen about pregnancy before marriage.

Feliciano, of course, couldn't hear a word as he practically screamed in pain, Elizabeta wincing by his side.

"I remember when…" Roderich then trailed off after scolding Ludwig. For that, the German _had_to sigh deeply and roll his eyes at the older man.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano hollered, his hazel eyes going wide at the sudden surge of pain. His arm reached up to the air, groping for a hand to squeeze.

Ludwig pushed Roderich aside, racing towards Feliciano and holding that appendage as tight as he could to comfort him.

"Ready?" Elizabeta asked, already sweating beads herself. Feliciano said nothing, but Ludwig nodded yes.

"It's going to be OK," the blonde had said; he couldn't help but worry if that was really true.

* * *

"L-Ludwig..! Help!"

The cries of a newborn filled the room.

Beauty; that's all Ludwig could think of as the sounds reverberated off of the room walls. Elizabeta sighed in relief while Roderich set down his teacup daintily on the waiting china plate.

Cleaning the child, the Hungarian cradled it, smiling as she silently wished for one of her own, for once accepting that she was born female and grew up to be a rough, yet at the same time feminine, woman.

"It's a boy," she said. "You're very lucky, Feliciano." The hazel-eyed man had passed out in response; Elizabeta turned to Ludwig. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Uh…" Ludwig stuttered for once in his life. "Ja, Elizabeta." And with that, she handed the baby boy over to the blonde.

Ludwig held his son awkwardly, not sure where to put his arms. But it was a joy; he had never cared for someone this way.

"My boy," he breathed. "R-Ricardo…"

"So you picked out an Italian name? How interesting…" Roderich hummed, putting a finger to his chin. "Very interesting…"

Ludwig shot Roderich a stern glance, but his face softened as he looked back down at Ricardo. This was truly a miracle…

"Thank you," he whispered particularly to no one. His life would never be the same again. "I love you, Feliciano."

* * *

I appreciate you reading this! It was a wonderful journey for me, and I hope it was enjoyable for you, too!

Until next time, Luete!

Auf Wiedersehen from Tomas in Magdeburg, DE.


End file.
